


Are You Trying To Seduce Me?

by KendallReid



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Femme Fatale, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Seduction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallReid/pseuds/KendallReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Anon asked for genderbent villains trying to seduce good guys.I accepted the challenge.</p><p>First-Fem!Joker/Damian Wayne<br/>Coming Up-Fem!Baron Xemo/Howard Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Trying To Seduce Me?

**Author's Note:**

> http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=2eGbeZlOSuU 
> 
> Try to imagine Amanda Seyfried as the Joker (Don't ask) a visual boost might help.
> 
> Also,since the joker's real name is Jack,gender bent him will be Jackie.

It was 12 o'clock at The Haberstach Warehouse,and the supercriminal known as the Joker was starting to get a bit impatient.She had been waiting for at least half an hour for Birdbrain to show up and she was starting to feel the twitch coming on in her left eye.Maybe the kid was just going to chicken out and call Batman instead,even if the note she had left for him stated not to.

Tapping her foot and looking down at her nonexistent wristwatch for what felt like the hundredth time that night,She froze,licking at her scars in satisfaction when she heard the small patter of footsteps on the roof.

 _"Batsy would never make this much noise"_ She though wistfully on the man who always denied her what she really wanted.Chaos.He was law,pure and simple,and she knew that there was a 99.9℅ chance that she would never sway him to her side and see how much fun life was when you didn't follow the rules.

But Robin,she could see it in his eyes,behind his big talk and showboating,he was just another kid whose overconfidence shadowed doubts as big as the sky.That made him easy,a kid begging for daddy's attention was always so,so easy to bring to the dark side,She motioned for her henchmen to get lost and sat back in the rickety chair just as The Boy Blunder himself crashed through the window with a glare on his face.She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the dramatic entrance.

He cocked an eyebrow,obviously waiting for her to attack,talk,something. She stood and held her arm out,"I'm turning myself in." The Clown Princess of Crime announced,apropos of nothing."You were going to catch me anyway" A small smirk was beginning to grow at the corner of his mouth."Really Now?" The inquisitive tone and the way he inched towards her with the cuffs showed that the teenaged boy wasn't buying her story,so the green haired woman decided to kick it up a notch. "Of course,you can't escape the iron fist of the law."

The Sidekick cocked and eyebrow,but held out his hand "Fine Then,shall we go?"She began to trail her hand up his outstretched arm and pouted slightly." Really,so uh,soon? I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better?" The caresses ended at his shoulder and he glanced down at the Harlequin of Hate's purple painted fingernails before arching up and making the hand drop."I'd like to think we know each other well enough " 

The look in his eyes made Jackie reminisce about rooftop battles and highway chases.A smile tugged at her lips and she reisisted the urge to laugh."Don't run away" she cooed as she noticed Robin back away,"I won't bite" that irritated him,she knew it would, _This_ Robin didn't seem afraid of anything,she was happy to know she had flustered him.

"I'm not afraid-" The boy started sharply only to be silenced by a finger to the lips,Jackie set up her best pout and asked in a cutesy voice."Do you think I'm pretty"

And that was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back.She could _Hear_ the grinds whirling in his head,just like her Bats.He looked up at her "Y-you're very beautiful-for a psychopath,of course" A sincere smile lit her lips,"Yes" she bent down so they were face to face,her lips hovering over his,"I am''

The junior crimefighter continued,trying to figure out just what was going in and if he should call for backup or not,he really wanted to be the one to bring Joker in,to best his father once and for all."Your propinquity could make a man forget himself" At that the Joker straighten up."I don't know what that means...but it sure sounds nice" Damian swallowed,"I was referring to his close you are" he clarified,voice a near whisper.

The Clown ran a finger over his mask,admiring the sharp edges before letting out a breathless chuckle."Robin! Let's throw caution to the wind" She paused,walking away from him and leaning towards the window overlooking the city.Hearing his approaching footsteps she turned,biting her pinky in a coy gesture."I mean,I'm a grown up human being,and you're obviously mature for your age,and we're both interested in the same thing-happiness-and I could give you more happiness than anyone in the world"

He was actually starting to look interested,"And how do you presume to that?" Twirling a finger through green-blonde locks,the woman in greasepaint looked him dead in the eye and smile again."By being your partner in life-just think about it,you and me against the world!"

"And Batman?"

Rolling acidic green eyes,she regarded him."I'll have him killed" at Robin shocked look she backpedaled. "Painlessly,of course." Obviously that didnt help matters." I knew it" the brat had the nerve to look betrayed."All that lovey dove bullshit had me fooled for a minute there."

She swiftly kicked him in the kneecap and ran for the door,only to run face to chest into the man of her nightmares.

"Bats?" She whispered as she was suddenly backhanded across the face.She briefly heard that she was being taken to Arkham before she was thrown over a muscled shoulder,Robin staring at her as she was led out."You cheated" she mouthed as the door slammed shut.


End file.
